This invention relates to a hairbrush. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hairbrush having a bristle implantation structure which prevents hairs from being caught by the bristles and yet provides a good brushing effect.
For the purpose of combing snarls out of hair to obtain a desired hairdo, a fundamental requirement is that the hairbrush should have a bristle implantation arrangement that does not apply any local force to the hair and does not catch or draw the hair, so that brushing can be accomplished while protecting the hair from damage. If any external localized force is applied to the hair, split ends or broken hairs may occur.
To prevent the application of such external localized force to the hair, prior art hairbrushes are known in which individual bristles are implanted in spaced-apart relationship. However, the bristles of such a hairbrush are not very stiff and do not provide a good brushing effect.
A large number of hairbrushes have also been proposed in which a plurality of bristles are implanted into each bristle implantation hole formed on the implantation surface. Although these brushes provide a good brushing effect, they are not free from the drawback that hairs are likely to become entangled in the bristles and thereby be damaged.